


Sassy Assassins and a Pricey Prince

by LamarandKadar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Anal Fingering, Arranged Marriage, Assassination Attempt(s), Dark Shiro (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Smut, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamarandKadar/pseuds/LamarandKadar
Summary: Death was not uncommon in his line of work, but Keith just didn’t expect to die this soon. Especially when his target was some hot prince from Altea who actually wasn’t as bad at fighting as he thought.





	1. Prologue

Being an assassin for the galra empire had it’s drawbacks, but it also had it’s rewards.

 

  
Keith was one of the top assassins that worked for Zarkon and was treated with dignity and respect despite all the blood that stained his claws. He hated being social with the other people, but he would bear through it if it meant a big paycheck after the kill. Keith briskly walked to his ship where he would get his next assignment while pulling on his armor. Once inside his ship, Keith flicked through different assignments on his holopad until he found the one with the largest reward and clicked accept before reading through the whole description.

 

  
Keith took a closer look at the profile of his newest mission and spotted a picture of an Altean prince and a map layout of the castle of lions. Reading through it, Keith realized that he should read all the way through a mission profile before accepting. His objective wasn’t to kill his target, but to merely capture him for Zarkon's over obsessed son Lotor who was far too infatuated with Prince Lance of Altea. That wasn’t even the worst part. The worst part was the fact that he had to work with a partner. Keith absolutely hated working with a partner in his earlier career, what makes anyone think that he would want a partner now?

 

  
Sighing in his own frustration and stupidity, Keith sat down on a seat just as someone knocked on the door of his ship. Opening it with a sour face, Keith growled seeing that it was the Champion, his mortal enemy.

 

  
“What do you want, Kuro?” Keith asked the Champion who also happened to be his brother.

 

  
“I see you’ve accepted the mission request. I’m here to be your partner.” Kuro stepped in and took a seat in the copilot’s chair.

 

  
“No! No way! Out of every other galra in the universe, why did it have to be you!?!” Keith yelled angrily.

 

  
“Because, little brother, fate is a cruel mistress who has decided to put you in your place. You better get used to having a partner unless you’d rather waste a pay check and forfeit your title of never failing any missions.” Kuro said with a smirk.

 

  
“I hate you.”

 

  
“I know you mean love.” Kuro teased.

 


	2. Chapter 2

All was quiet in the Castle of Lions as the royal family prepared to get some rest. Little did they know that their every move was being examined by two galra assassins.

 

  
“Get some rest, Lance. You did a lot today and you need to get some rest.” A young Altean woman pushed her younger brother into his room.

 

  
“I agree with you that I need my beauty rest, but Allura I haven't finished-” The boy countered.

 

  
“But nothing, Lance. Get some sleep.” Allura closed the door to his room and locked it.

 

  
“Hey! Why did you lock the door? I’m not seven year old!”

 

  
“But you act like one.” Allura said before leaving. Kuro nudged his brother.

 

  
“Were you staring?” Kuro asked with a smile on his face.

 

  
“Well it’s kind of our job to observe and capture him. What else would I be doing?”

 

  
“I don’t know… Maybe daydreaming? I heard Alteans have really smooth skin.” Keith rolled his eyes at his abhorrent older brother.

 

  
“Our task is to capture him unharmed and take him to Lotor. The faster we complete the mission the faster I get my pay and the faster I can forget this whole experience.” Kuro crossed his arms.

 

  
“Well excuse me for trying to get you to have a little fun. I thought he was your type.”

 

  
“I don’t have a type. Besides it’s not my place to torture the poor boy. Lotor's already got that covered.” Keith said flatly.

 

  
“True, but what's wrong with having some fun with him?”

 

  
“Kuro, shut up. If you want to shove your dick up his ass be my guest, but I won’t defend you if Lotor finds out.”

 

  
“Fine! Fine! Lets just finish this mission so you can go back to killing people for fun.”

 

  
“I don’t get paid to have fun. I get paid to kill and just happens to be an activity that I enjoy.”

 

  
“Enough! Let's get the target and go already!” Kiro and Keith waited until everyone in the castle had fallen asleep. Once the halls were clear, Keith and Kuro made their way to Lance’s room. Kuro pulled out a device to unlock the door but Keith waved him off and jammed a knife into the control panel then the door slid open easily.

 

  
“Are you trying to trip the sensors you idiot!?” Kuro asked in a distressed whisper.

 

  
“No, I just hate depending on you to do anything.” Keith said.

 

  
“Wow, it’s hard to remember that you’re even related to me.” Kuro shoved his brother in the dark room.

 

  
“Well I wish I wasn’t related to you.” The light flicked on and the two galra boys ducked under the bed before Lance got out of the bed.

 

  
“Do you think he saw us?” Kuro asked under his breath.

 

  
“I can’t get a good night’s rest, maybe a round or two on the training deck will take things off my mind.” Lance said to himself before he changed into some work out clothes and walked out the door totally oblivious to the knife in the control panel.

 

  
“Well that was lucky.” Kuro got out from under the bed along with Keith who glared at his brother.

 

  
“Come on let's go.” The two followed Lance until he went into the training room.

 

  
“Should we strike now?” Kuro asked.

 

  
“No! Were you born yesterday! Now he has a weapon! He could defend himself!”

 

  
“Oh, are you afraid of a little altean prince? I’m sure he’s got like ten more years of experience when it comes to combat than you do.” Keith turned around and looked Kuro straight in the eyes.

 

  
“That son of a bitch has nothing on me!” Keith shouted. “I’m gonna take him down right now!”

 

  
All of Keith’s rational thinking was thrown out the window as he ran at Lance and tackled the prince to the ground.

 

  
“What the quiznack!? Who do you think you are!? And why have you tackled me to the ground!?”

 

  
“Shut up princy boy!” Keith yelled.

 

  
“How dare you speak to me like that! I am Prince Lance of Altea, son of Alfor the yellow paladin, and you-” A gag cut off Lance’s long winded rant.

 

  
“And I am the one who’s going to get a reward for giving you to prince Lotor!”

 

Honestly, Keith could agree that this guy was hot, but two problems. One, he was a chatterbox, two, Lotor really wanted this poor guy guessing by the amount of money given to anyone who could get Lotor his prize. But his thoughts were soon cut off by the barrel of Lance's blaster pressed against his forehead.

 

  
Keith made a mistake, he forgot to tie up Lance's hands which freed up his captive to grab the blaster that was now pointed at his forehead. Death was not uncommon in his line of work, but Keith just didn’t expect to die this soon. Especially when his target was some hot prince from Altea who actually wasn’t as bad at fighting as he thought.

 

  
Lance pulled the gage away from his mouth and tossed it to the side.

 

  
“What the quiznack are you doing in my castle?” Keith only glared at the prince.

 

  
“Answer me! If you don’t I’ll shoot you! I’m not afraid to!” Lance’s finger hovered over the trigger. Keith smirked when he saw Kuro sneaking up behind the haughty prince without him knowing.

 

  
“What are you smiling about?” Lance asked before Kuro knocked him off of Keith and bound him with ropes, a gag, and a blindfold.

 

  
“Cause I’m about to get the biggest paycheck I’ve ever gotten.” Keith stood up and brushed himself off before awkwardly staring at Kuro and thanking him before the two took their captive onto their ship and left.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came by at the castle and slowly everyone started to stir and wake up. Allura sent Coran to wake up Lance, knowing that Coran was more capable of waking up her stubborn headed brother than she was. When Coran returned he was out of breath and had a worried look across his face.

 

  
“What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Allura asked.

 

  
“Lance was abducted last night. The guards found this blade jammed in the control panel this morning.” Corran said holding the weapon out to Allura so she could inspect it.

 

  
“This is a Galra blade! The Galra dare kidnap my brother!? And in our own home!?” Allura boiled with rage at the thought of the Galra, who were once their allies, now sank down as low as to kidnap part of the royal family.

 

  
“Coran, have the guards go through the security footage and alert my father immediately! He needs to know what has happened.”

 

  
“Yes Princess! I’ll do that right away!” Coran scrambled away to tell King Alfor.

 

* * *

  
“Stop squirming!” Kuro grunted as he manhandled the young Altean prince.

  
“I didn't actually mean you should screw him! I was joking!” Keith yelled.

  
“I’m not! I swear I’m not! I’m trying to get him to stop moving.” Kuro yanked the blindfold off of Lance. “Geez kid! I’m not trying to hurt you! Just calm down.” Lance managed to get the gag out of his mouth and spat in Kuro’s face.

 

  
“I demand you release me! Take me back right now you bastards!” Lance yelled. Wiping away the spit, Kuro slapped him hard across the face leaving a red handprint and slightly bloody claw marks on the teen’s left cheek. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes at the sting and he kept quiet.

 

  
“Kuro, we weren't supposed to harm him.” Keith sighed at his brother's short temper.

 

  
“It was just a slap. The cuts won’t scar and Lotor probably won’t even notice.”

 

  
“Are you sure? Lotor is quite particular about his plaything.” Lance froze at the word plaything.

 

  
“Besides, since when did you care so much about him? I thought he was just another assignment?”

 

  
“He is just an assignment. I just usually don’t deal with subjects that are wanted alive.” Kuro sat down next to Keith.

 

  
“Isn’t that a bit dark for you?” Kuro had been testing his nerves all evening and Keith couldn't wait until this whole disaster ended, preferably with a big pay check.

 

  
“Shut your quiznack already. We’re almost there.”

 

  
“Fine, mr solitude. Can’t wait until you’re all alone with no one to bug you?”

 

  
“Exactly.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for another short chapter. I promise I'll do a longer one sometime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

The soft sound of footsteps could be heard as Prince Lotor walked down the quiet hallways of his father’s ship.

  
  


“Tell me again why my father has summoned me?” Lotor asked as he walked next to Haggar.

  
  


“He is very unpleased by your recent actions.” The witch replied coldly.

  
  


“Why does my father have a problem with me claiming my beloved? Father always takes serious actions to get what he wants. Why do I have to be any different?”

  
  


“Because, Prince Lotor, by doing so you could cause more war between the Galra and the Alteans.”

  
  


“But I thought father wanted war. He hates Alfor and the other paladins.”

  
  


“He does not need you messing with his diplomatic issues. Keep the prince if you will, but I assure you the boy’s family will not be happy.” Lotor walked into his father’s throne room leaving the angry woman behind.

  
  


“Father, why are you upset about my decision to kidnap Lance? He is the one that I love!” Lotor said with a hint of anger seeded in his voice.

  
  


“I do not care if you obsess over him or not. I do care though when your obsession over him interferes with my success. I will not have you tearing down my empire with your mess of a love life.”

  
  


“But father! Lance is my one true love! You told me that I need to be married by the age of twenty-five. I turn twenty-five in three days.”

  
  


“Why does it matter? Marry one of the women in your harem, then you can have Lance once I conquer most of the universe.”

  
  


“It’s too late father. I’ve already hired bounty hunters to retrieve my prince for me.” Lotor glared at his father who sighed.

  
  


“If you are truly that stubborn about having him then… I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this, but you can marry him in three days.” Lotor's eyes lit up.

  
  


“Really!? This is great news! Thank you father.” With that, Lotor exited the room with a smirk and glanced at the look of shock on Hagar's face.

 

* * *

 

Keith looked at the holo pad.

  
  


“Lotor wants us to bring him no farther than the docking bay. He said he would give us the money and we wouldn't have to do anything else.” Kuro sat back in the chair.

  
  


“See, I told you this would be easy money.”

  
  


“That’s because you didn’t get a gun pressed to your forehead.” Keith landed the ship.

  
  


“Well you didn’t die. So it’s a success, right?”

  
  


“By your standards maybe.” Lance’s voice was soft and quiet, but still was heard by the two galra.

  
  


“Be quiet. We’re taking you to Lotor and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Kuro growled.

  
  


“I’m not some prize to be handed over. I have a life. I have a family. I have my dignity.” Lance replied trying to hold back his bubbling anger.

  
  


“Don’t you mean  _ had _ ? I’m sure Lotor will take care care of the life, family… and definitely your dignity.” Disgust ran over the prince’s face.

  
  


“Leave him alone, Kuro. He’s already gone through quite a night. Don’t make it any harder for him.” Kuro turned to face his brother.

  
  


“So what? You have a concept of morality now? I thought you lost that after you lost track of how many people you killed. Must be hundreds now, right?” Knowing exactly how to pick at his brother, Kuro smirked down at the smaller galra.

  
  


“One hundred ninety-three. I’ve killed one hundred ninety-three people. I never forgot and I never will. I won’t become like you.”

  
  


“But you already are so much like me. You’ve already taken up the family business.” Keith got up, pushed past his brother, and opened the door.

  
  


“Bring princy boy over there. I want to be done with this mission already.”

  
  


“Alrighty then mr grumps, eager to get your pay I see.” Kuro picked Lance up like a sack of potatoes despite the prince kicking and flailing.

  
  


“Let go of me!” Lance demanded.

  
  


“Not a chance pointy ears. You’re worth almost a whole year of wages. I’m not letting you go until I get my money.” Lance continued to kick until he heard footsteps followed by a cold but sweet voice.

  
  
“I see you’ve brought my husband to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO PUMPED ABOUT SEASON TEN OF DOCTOR WHO!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS!!!!!!! Anyway, now that that's out of the way sorry for not updating in a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith felt a slight pang of guilt in his heart as Kuro handed Lance over to Lotor.

  
  


“My sweet husband, I’m so glad you’re home safe and sound.” Lance flinched away from Lotor when he pecked a kiss on the altean’s cheek.

  
  


“I’m not your husband, Lotor!”

  
  


“Well not yet at least. We will be married in three days and then and only then will you become my lovely husband until death do us part.” Lotor hooked his arm around the altean’s waist and peppered kisses up and down Lance’s neck.

  
  


“Okay Lotor, we brought him. Where’s our money?” Kuro crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

  
  


“I will pay you two  _ after _ you two carry out part two of the plan. I need to ensure that Lance is mine.”

  
  


“What!? You said nothing about a part two! You said you would pay us when we brought him to you! This wasn’t the deal!” Kuro yelled.

  
  


“This is the new deal, and both of you will make sure that no one ruins my wedding day. Both you and your brother will accept it unless you would like to speak to my father about it. I’m sure he would enjoy some new bloodthirsty gladiators in the ring.”

  
  


“I’ll show you bloodthirsty!” Kuro went to attack Lotor, but Keith held him back.

  
  


“I apologize for my brother's… incompetence. He is hot headed and irrational. We will accept your new deal.” Keith said, trying his best to hold back Kuro’s tantrum.

  
  


“That's good. I too have dealt with the incompetence of a sibling, although she was not my sister.”

  
  


“My sister is not stupid. You’re the one who’s stupid if you think you can get away with kidnapping me.” Lance grumbled, but Lotor paid no attention to his rude remark.

  
  


“Come, Lance, let’s get you settled in.” Lotor smiled as he guided his husband to be to the room they would share. “Oh, and guards, make sure Keith and Kuro have accommodation until the wedding is over.”

  
  


The guards escorted the brothers to the other side of the ship, but just before they turned the corner Keith took a glance back at Lance and Lotor.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“I have no clue what his next move will be. Zarkon has been one step ahead of us in this war and I don’t like how this is going to turn out for us.” Alfor rubbed his chin, trying to come up with a strategy before his daughter burst through the doors.

  
  


“Father!” She she said impatiently.

  
  


“Not now Allura. I’m trying to come up with a plan. I just don’t know what Zarkon’s next move is.”

  
  


“I don’t know what Zarkon’s plan is, but I sure as hell know what Lotor’s doing!” She slammed the galra blade on her father’s table.

  
  


“Allura, what is the meaning of this?” Her father asked.

  
  


“Lotor sent bounty hunters to kidnap Lance. They took him late last night.”

  
  


“Lotor? Are you sure Lotor was the one who wanted Lance? When Zarkon would bring Lotor on diplomatic trips he would always be such a well behaved boy.”

  
  


“Maybe when you were around. Whenever Lance and I were stuck with him he would be a complete nuisance. I remember the day Lotor’s obsession became a problem.” Allura clenched her fist.

  
  


“Really? Do you remember this event vividly?”

  
  


“It was the day Lance declared that he was bisexual.” 

  
  


“I definitely remember that part.” Alfor sighed.

  
  


“Lotor and I were seventeen and Lance was nine. He stood on his chair and shouted “I love both boys and girls!” You thought he was talking about loving our people in general. You said, “Well I hope you love the people because one day you and your sister will have to rule Altea.” He had a pouty look on his face and said “No! I meant that I would kiss a boy or a girl!” Everyone was silent for a moment before poor Lance sat back down in his chair with red cheeks.”

  
  


“Yes, Allura. I remember this event. Quite well actually.”

  
  


“But what you didn’t see was that after dinner Lotor came and talked to me.”

  
  


“He did?”

  
  


“That bastard said that Lance was cute and that he was hoping to marry him when he was of age!”

  
  


“Allura, this was one event that happened over eight years ago! It was probably just a joke. I’m sure he put it behind himself. I can’t refuse that Lance was abducted by galra, but it could have been anyone. I’ll consider Lotor as a possible suspect, but I have to keep an open mind.”

  
  


“Father! How can you say that!? Of course it was Lotor! We have to go get Lance! I don’t trust that creep with my little brother.” Alfor was becoming annoyed with his daughter's persistence on the topic.

  
  


“Even if Lance was with Lotor there is no way we could get anyone into galra central command. Allura, go consult Coran about this. I don’t have time for your pointless stories.”

  
  


“Fine, father. I know you're busy, but if Lance is there I’ll tell you “told you so” more than you can count.” Alfor gave his daughter one of those _parent_ _looks_ before she left.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe that shitty excuse for a prince! He totally lied to us!” Kuro yelled.

  
  


“We’re still getting paid, Kuro. We just have to wait a little.”

  
  


“Are you sure? He lied to us the first time. He”ll probably lie again.”

  
  


“At least he gave us a room to stay in until the wedding is over.” Keith said sitting on one of the two beds in the room Lotor provided.

  
  


“I still don’t like this arrangement.” Kuro sat next to Keith on the same bed.

  
  


“What the hell man? There’s a whole other bed over there! Haven’t you heard of personal space?” Keith glared up at his brother who was taller than him.

  
  


“Geez! Fine, Mr grumps. I’ll sit on the  _ other _ bed!” Kuro got up and moved to the other bed without breaking eye contact with Keith. Silence dominated the room as the two boys stared at each other.

  
  


“Something is bugging you. What is it?” Kuro asked.

  
  


“None of your concern, Kuro.”

  
  


“You’re my little brother. I’m always concerned about you.”

  
  


“Wow thanks.” Keith said sarcastically.

  
  


“Seriously, I don’t expect you to totally be okay with this ordeal.”

  
  


“Well I’m concerned about Lance.”

  
  


“Out of all the things you worry about, you worry about the person we kidnapped?” Kuro face palmed.

  
  


“He really doesn’t look pleased with the arranged marriage.”

  
  


“Keith, look. Lance isn’t going to be happy about this. In three days he’s going to marry Lotor against his will otherwise he’ll get a laser blast to the back. If he wanted to marry Lotor then kidnapping him wouldn’t have been necessary.”

  
  


“Well of course, I just don’t think I should just stand by and let Lance marry someone he doesn’t love.” Kuro stood up.

  
  


“Since when do you give a crap about love?” Kuro asked.

  
  


“I-I don’t know. It just doesn't seem right to leave him with Lotor.” Keith said slightly blushing under his fur.

  
  


“Gasp! You love him!” Kuro laughed.

  
  


“I DO NOT!” Keith denied.

  
  


“I can read your emotions a mile away, Keith. You like him and you can’t deny it. Keith and Lance sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!” Kuro teased.

  
  


“I hate you.” Keith said flatly.

  
  


“I know you do.” Kuro smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I tried my hand at a little smut and I suck at it so you have my apologies for this awful chapter. Anyway try to enjoy it and thanks for all the nice comments lately (it really picks my spirits up).

“Lay in bed with me, Lance. You need to sleep. We have a full day of wedding preparation tomorrow.” Lotor beckoned the younger male to slip under the sheets with him.

  
  


“Not with you.” Lance said firmly.

  
  


“Lance, if you don’t comply of your free will I will tie you up and drug you myself if that’s what it takes to get you to sleep.”

  
  


“Whatever you do I will not sleep with you. I don’t sleep with people who want to fuck me without permission.”

  
  


“I don’t need permission. I’m the prince of the galra empire.” Lotor threw off the covers and went over to Lance.

  
  


“That’s not how it works, Lotor.”

  
  


“That’s how it works here, pretty boy. You’ll have to get used to me.” Lotor grasped Lance’s thin clothing.

  
  


“I won’t have to, because my sister is going to send someone to save me.”

  
  


“I won’t let them take you from me.” Lotor ripped away the thin clothes and threw them to the side with ease leaving the altean exposed to the cold air.

  
  


“Hey!” Lance protested as Lotor grasped Lance’s ass and squeezed. Lance slapped him away and shivered.

  
  


“Will you join me under the covers now?” Lotor asked.

  
  


“Never!” Lance said defiantly. Lotor was quite annoyed with Lance by now and forced the boy’s arms behind his back.

  
  


“Don’t think I’ll avoid bondage with you. Actually I’m quite fond of it and maybe you’ll learn to show some love after you're all pretty and trussed up for a night.” Lotor grabbed a rope and began tying Lance’s hands behind his back.

  
  


“No! Lotor, please don’t! I’ll sleep with you just please don-” Lotor tied a gage around Lance’s mouth.

  
  


“How can anyone sleep with that pretty mouth of yours running all night?” Tears started welling in Lance’s eyes and Lotor tied a blindfold around his head.

  
  


“Don’t want tears staining those pretty cheeks of yours.” Lotor’s words only made Lance start sobbing instead. Lotor picked him up bridal style and laid him on the bed after spreading the boy’s legs open.

  
  


“I’ll go through a proper claiming on our wedding night, but I just can’t help myself seeing you so pretty and tied up right now.” Lance felt like his body was glued to the bed as Lotor slipped his hand up his thighs.

  
  


“So pretty and smooth. Alteans are really as beautiful as they say.” Lotor smiled running his finger around the rim of  Lance’s hole. Tears soaked the blindfold as Lotor inserted two fingers inside the poor teen and scissored him open. A knock on the door stopped Lotor from going any farther. The Prince got up, wrapped a robe around himself, and answered the door. Moments later he came back, kissed Lance on the forehead, and pulled the sheets over his husband to be before he slipped into bed next to him.

  
  


“I’m sorry our night was cut short. We’ll just save all the fun for our wedding night. Good night, my love. We have a busy day tomorrow.” That night Lance couldn’t sleep much, he was too anxious and uneasy about the days to come.

 

 

 

* * *

  
  


Early the next morning Lotor woke to find that Lance had actually managed to fall asleep. He undid the ropes, gag, and blindfold around his prize and lightly kissed him. Lance’s eyes shot open and he pushed Lotor's face away.

  
  


“Why so rough, my husband?”

  
  


“Like I keep telling you, Lotor… I’m not your husband. We’re  **not** married!” Lance pulled the covers in a little.

  
  


“Not yet at least. Tomorrow around this time the ceremony will begin and by the time it’s over you’ll be my precious husband until death.”

  
  


“Like I said before, Allura will save me.”

  
  


“And if you’re wrong? What will you do then?”

  
  


“I don’t know, but whatever I do I know that I’m not going to willingly marry you. Besides you probably don’t even have a good taste in rings.” Lotor took Lance’s right hand in his own.

  
  


“The galra don’t use petty rings to signify marriage. We cut our right wrist and press the cuts together so the blood will mix. Hopefully if the marriage is good the cut will scar and be a lifelong testament to our undying love.” Lotor flashed a sweet smile.

  
  


“Your undying love. Not ours. I don’t have any love for you Lotor.”

  
  


“Why not?” Lotor asked with a pouty face.

  
  


“Because you kidnapped me from my own home! And in the middle of the night too! What the hell man!?”

  
  


“I simply did it all out of love, darling.”

  
  


“You have a really messed up sense of love.” Lotor's expression firmed up as he got serious.

  
  


“We can’t sit in bed all day flirting, we have things to do. There is a change of clothes in the bathroom for you and once you’re done meet me in the dining hall.” With that, Lotor pulled his long silky hair into a ponytail and put on his already chosen clothing from his closet. Lance walked into the bathroom and closed the door to avoid a kiss that Lotor would undoubtedly collect later.

  
  


“Don’t take too long, darling.” Lotor said on the other side of the door. Lance looked around the lavish bathroom. A giant soaking tub was in one corner while an equally large shower was in the other. The toilet sat in an alcove near the shower and a double sink vanity stretched across a wall. A neatly folded pile of clothes were sitting on the counter for him as well as some hygiene products.

  
  


It didn’t take too long to put on the clothing that Lotor probably choose for him. It consisted of traditional black undergarments, a purple and gold vest/robe, some sort of breast plate, a matching belt, along with boots, and a mock altean crown. Lance clothed himself, but left the black and purple crown on the counter. 

  
  


Thinking in advance, Lance searched the bathroom for any type of weapon. Finding none, he went into the main bedroom and noticed a closet.

  
  


“He’s a prince, he has to have some kind of weapon lying around in here.” Lance told himself. He placed his hand on the panel and the door slid open revealing a walk in closet. Carefully, Lance walked inside and his face contorted in disgust when he saw a little vanity and shelf on the wall. Pictures of himself decorated the mirror and various items that belonged to him sat on the shelf as well.

  
  


“That thieving little jerk! He told me that my blade was lost!” Lance picked up the small slender knife on the shelf that he  _ thought _ he lost when actually Lotor had it the whole time. Lance huffed and hid the knife in his robes for later.

  
  


Lance made his way to the dining hall and calmed himself when he saw Lotor sitting inside waiting for him. Putting on false bravado, Lance walked in with his best smile and sat next to Lotor who kissed his hand.

  
  


“I believe you’ve already meet my father.” Lance looked at Zarkon who sat at the head of the table.

  
  


“Yes, I’ve met him before. Hello, Emperor Zarkon.” Lance said with fear digging at the back of his mind. Zarkon turned to the altean prince dressed in galran clothes and studied the teen.

  
  


“At least your finance is well behaved and dressed properly.” The ominous emperor stood to everyone's surprise.

  
  


“Father, where are you going?” Lotor asked nervously. “I thought we could talk about the wedding.”

  
  


“I will not be attending the ceremony. I’m leading a war against Alfor. I can’t afford to fall behind in anything, especially in tactics.” He stood and exited the room along with a majority of the guards.

  
  


-Good- Lance thought. -Less guards means more opportunities to escape.-

  
  


“Are you hungry, Lance? You should eat something, we have a full schedule today.” 

  
  


Lotor wouldn't stop touching him. All the physical contact drove Lance crazy. Sure he was usually a touchy guy, but Lotor wouldn't stop possessively touching him. Currently the galran prince was holding his hand and rubbing it with circular motions from his thumb. The constant touching made Lance’s stomach do flips.

  
  


“No thanks, I’m not very hungry right now.”

  
  


“If you want anything just ask me and I’ll do it for you.” Lotor went to stand, but Lance held onto his hand.

  
  


“Actually” Lance's heart was pounding a thousand miles an hour. “I need to talk to you about something.”

  
  


Lotor looked like he was about to squeal because his finance wanted to open up to him.

  
  


“You can tell me anything.”

  
  


“Can you tell the guards to leave.”

  
  


“Of course.” Lotor waved the guards away and looked at Lance expectantly.

  
  


Lance swallowed down his fears and tried to think of a way to deliver the knife into Lotor’s back without him knowing.

  
  


“What is it, darling? What did you want to speak about?” Lance had the knife hidden in his robes and was ready to strike at any time.

  
  


“I-I uh… I wanted to talk about the… wedding.” Lotor looked happy with himself and smiled.

  
  
“You want to talk about the wedding, do you?” Lotor tilted Lance’s head so their gazes meet. “Are you sure that’s what you want to talk about?”


	7. Chapter 7

“It’s official, Princess Allura. The galra bounty hunters that kidnapped Lance work for Lotor.” Coran stated.

  


“How do you know that?” Allura asked.

  


“Well I had some help from a hacker. Her name is Pidge and she’s my brother’s best friend’s uncle’s sister’s daughter. She is very dependable and as you can tell a very close friend.” Coran gestured to the young altean girl who was completely ignoring the conversation and totally focused on the video feed in front of her.

  


“Is your brother blind or something? He walked right past the two bounty hunters and didn’t even see them.” Pidge said.

  


“He is not blind, I assure you. He’s just good at _tuning_ things out.”

  


“Well then. I’m sure he’s a delight to live with.” Allura gave the slightly rude girl a half hearted smile.

  


“Did you find out any details about the kidnapping?” Pidge adjusted her glasses and gave a nod.

  


“I did a visual search on the two bounty hunters and got some results by using the Unalu’s data collection. The short one is Keith Kogane, originally Keith Shirogane, he changed his name when he started working as an assassin for the upper class vengeful Galrans. The taller one is Takashi Shirogane, but goes as Kuro, and I quote from the database… he thinks it’s cool.”

  


“Did you figure out where they went?” Allura peered at the screen.

  


“They took Lance to the Galran main fleet, duh! Seriously, it was obvious if you listened in on their conversations that were caught on the security footage. Only a person with the brain of a yelmore could’ve missed it.” Pidge stood up and stuck her hand out. “Pleasure doing business with you Princess. I look forward to the next time I get to use the tech in this castle.”

  


“Well it was a _pleasure_ having you here.” Allura said politely shaking Pidge’s hand. Coran showed the young hacker to the door and Allura went over the information that Pidge dug up.

  


“I know it’s not too much to go off of, but I’ve made my decision to find Lance. I can’t just leave him in the hands of Lotor, and I can’t wait for my father to send spies or troops. I’ve decided to go myself.”

  


“Princess, no! I will not have you venturing into the heart of enemy territory! I know your brother means a lot to you, but what good will come of this if you are captured? Then Zarkon will not only have a spouse for his son but a royal hostage as well.”

  


“Coran, Lance is my brother. I watched him since he was a baby and now he’s practically grown up and I don’t want to stand by while he’s forced into a marriage that will hurt him.”

  


“Princess Allura, I understand your connection with your brother. I have a younger sibling as well, and she means everything to me. I know the stakes are high and your father would disapprove, but I understand if you need to go. Just don’t do anything stupid and don’t get caught.” Allura smiled and hugged Coran before running to the door.

  


“Thank you, Coran. You have no idea how much this means to me.” Allura quickly gathered the things she would need and quietly took a small ship and left.

 

 

 

* * *

 

  


Keith tried his best to forget about the warm charming face of the Altean prince. He tried to forget about his sparkling blue eyes and the way he moved gracefully like flowing water. Dang, for the first time in a long time Keith actually had a crush on someone. Sure he had fancied some people before, but when he thought of Lance, heat flushed his face and a bubbly feeling rose in his chest. No wonder Lotor had a thing for the young Altean prince.

  


“Keith? Keith!? KEITH!?” Kuro finally got his younger brother to snap out of his daydream. “I was talking to you!”

  


“Sorry, I was just a little distracted if you couldn't tell.”

  


“No, really? I couldn’t tell that you were completely distracted at all!” Sarcasm seeped from the eldest brother's voice.

  


“Just leave me alone, Kuro.”

  


“What is the little lover boy feeling guilty for kidnapping the oh-so-pretty-prince from Altea? News flash, Keith! That prince is betrothed to Lotor who would have both of our heads if you even laid a hand on that spoiled brat. So I suggest that you come to terms with your fantasy love life and put it behind you before it gets out of hand.”

  


“Kuro, stop.”

  


“Stop what, huh?! Stop looking out for your sorry butt? Because all I’ve ever done for you was look out for you and made sure that you didn’t do something stupid!”

  


“Not everything I do is stupid!” Keith raised his voice.

  


“I didn’t say that everything you do is stupid. What I’m saying is that this fantasy love you have for this prince is stupid. If you pursue this, I can promise you it won’t lead to anything good! Keith… I know you have feelings for him and I’ve teased you about it, but like I’ve said before, he’s betrothed to Lotor and I don’t want you being sent to the gladiator ring.”

  


“Since when have you become so concerned about my wellbeing? You say you care about me, but where were you when I needed you the most!?” Keith stood.

  


“That _incident_ was not my fault! I was off on an assignment so that I could keep you in a house with food and warmth.”

  


“Yeah, by killing people.” Keith crossed his arms.

  


“You can’t judge me. You do it too now. In fact now you’re more involved in the killing than I am.” Glares were exchanged between the two brothers before Keith broke the silence.

  


“I started because I had to.”

  


“So did I.” Kuro countered.

  


“But you let yourself get caught up in the thrill of the kill and left me to fend for myself in a culture that praises strength and leaves the weak to die! I was ten years old with no one.”

  


“You did fine raising yourself. You’re one of the top assassins for Zarkon and seem to be doing fine.”

  


“No matter how noble your intentions were in the first place it doesn’t mean you were a good brother. You don’t even care about my feelings do you? You don’t want me to do anything because you think it will interfere with your paycheck, right?” Keith went to pack the few things he brought with him.

  


“Keith, wait. I didn’t mean-”

  


“Save your stupid remarks for the next _family reunion_. I don’t care what you think, Kuro. I’m going to right a wrong I made.” Keith shoved the last of his things in a small sack and walked out the door, leaving Kuro inside to contemplate the mistakes he made earlier.

 

 

 

* * *

 

  


“I-I uh… I wanted to talk about the… wedding.” Lotor looked happy with himself and smiled.

  


“You want to talk about the wedding, do you?” Lotor tilted Lance’s head so their gazes meet. “Are you sure that’s what you want to talk about?”

  


“Well… there are many things we need to talk about concerning the wedding.” Lotor leaned over Lance as the younger male slid down in his chair a little.

  


“What are you so nervous about, Lance? I have a feeling you want to talk about something more than our wedding. What is it, love?”

  


“No! N-no, I do want to talk about the wedding and ONLY the wedding!” Lotor frowned a little and started to move away. Thinking fast, Lance leaned in close until their faces were only separated by an inch or two.

  


“Maybe I do want to talk about something else.” Lance feigned a flirty smile at Lotor.

  


“And what do you want to talk about? You’re keeping me on the edge” Lotor said returning the same flirtatious smile. Running out of ideas to distract Lotor, Lance did the only thing he knew would distract Lotor. He closed the gap between their lips and shivered when he felt Lotor's warm lips against his own.

  


Lance raised the weapon and almost plunged it into Lotor's back, but his wrist was caught before it could come down. The knife fell to the floor with a clang and Lotor kept a firm grip on Lance's wrist.

  


“Oh Lance, my love, don’t take me for a fool. I knew you would eventually attempt to take my life.” Lotor said once he pulled away from the kiss.

  


“You did?”

  


“Sadly I did, my love. I knew you wouldn’t be happy with a forced marriage.” Lotor hooked his arm around Lance's slim waist and pulled him close enough that they could feel each other's breaths.

  


“If you love me so much then why are forcing me into something I don’t want to do?” Lance spoke in a quiet voice.

  


“All I want to do is make sure the one I love is well protected and cared for.” Lance wrenched himself from Lotor's grasp.

  


“All you want to do is fuck me senseless.”

  


“Not true! Although that is a perk of being your husband.” Lotor grabbed Lance's hand and trailed soft kisses up to his neck and rested his head on Lance's shoulder.

  


“That’s not a _perk_ of being my husband, Lotor. Do you even know what the responsibilities of being a spouse is!?” Lotor roughly grasped Lance by the upper arm and pulled him close.

  


“I assure you that I will be a loving husband to you and you won’t have to worry about anything as long as you submit to me and obey, understood?” Glaring, Lance stayed silent. “I know you’re angry and upset right now, but you can’t avoid the inevitable, Lance. We will be married tomorrow morning and you will learn to love me one way or another.”

  


“I will never love you.” Lance spat. Lotor was thoroughly aggravated with his fiance but managed to keep his voice calm.

  
  
“Maybe you should rest in our quarters for the day. I’ll finish the preparations for the wedding.” Lotor called guards in to take Lance to his room and lock him inside. Lance happily went, wanting to get as far away as possible from the noxious Galran Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been quite some time. But that's how it is when all the teachers decide to give you projects all at the same time with one month before school lets out. But thanks for reading my lil' story. ; )


	8. Note from the Author

I don't know if I will continue this story because of all the stuff that happened in season three of VLD. Also season four is coming out soon and that will probably just confuse me even more. 

If you want me to continue this just leave a comment or something, otherwise I'll probably get rid of this fic.

Thank you for bearing with me, and sorry if I was a disappointment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice comments and encouragement. I really don't deserve it, but I tried to put up another chapter for you guys and hopefully I'll get back into the swing of things. Hope you like it (or at least don't hate it).

It was the night before the wedding would take place and Allura had managed to slip on board the ship where it would be held. The halls were quiet except for the occasional century that would make clanking noises as it walked. She stealthily checked the first row of doors and soon realized that it would take her far too long to check every single door in the ship. Allura needed to hack into the system if she wanted to find her brother, but she was unfamiliar with galran tech and would probably set off an alarm. That’s when she saw bumped into a tall galran assassin that looked quite familiar.

  
  


“You!” Allura half whispered half screamed. “You’re the one who kidnapped my brother!” 

  
  


The fierce Altman princess whipped out a blaster and pointed it right at the galran.

  
  


“You will bring me to the private quarters of Prince Lance of Altea or so help me I’ll shoot your head off your shoulders! Now identity yourself!” The assassin held his hands above his head in a sign of submission.

  
  


“Forgive me Princess Allura, my name is Kuro and I’m looking for my brother. As of right now I have no intentions of hindering the rescue mission of your brother.”

  
  


* * *

 

 

Keith had been planning the rescue and escape all afternoon. He made sure to learn the entire layout of the ship under the guise of being a security guard for the wedding tomorrow. He memorized Lotor’s schedule for the day to make sure that he and Lance were fast asleep before he even tried to sneak in. When the ship lights darkened and he was sure that Lotor was asleep, Keith took action.

  
  


The master assassin silently slipped past all of the guards and security cameras making sure to be undetected by anyone or anything. The really difficult part would be once he’s inside the room and has to get Lance out of there before Prince Lotor wakes up or notices. 

  
  


The door creaked open and Keith got inside undetected. He made his way over to the bed and saw that Lance was softly sleeping and that Lotor was out cold like he had been drinking. Keith shook the Altman Prince awake.

  
  


“Lance. Lance, wake up!” Keith said softly. Lance jolted awake and narrowed his eyes when he saw Keith.

  
  


“Oh, it’s you. The one who brought me to this he'll hole in the first place. What brings you here to visit me in the middle of the night with my drunk fiancee sleeping next to me?” It was clear that Lance was uncomfortable and did not want to deal with anymore crap than he wanted to.

  
  


“I’m here to rescue you.” Urgency was in Keith’s voice but the Prince ignored his tone.

  
  


“That would be committing treason. Good little galran soldiers never commit treason.” Lance mocked.

  
  


“Just get your butt out of bed and run!” Keith tugged the Prince out of bed and wondered why he even had a crush on Lance in the first place.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“But you’re an assassin for the galra empire why would you make peace with me, an altean? Doesn’t that go against your honour code or something?” Allura kept the gun pointed at Kuroh despite him showing no violence.

  
  


“I may commit treason, but I’ve deemed my brother more important than me or my greed for money. I at least owe him that.” Kuro had a sad tone in his voice and Allura sympathized with him.

  
  


“Do you think we could both work together? For the sake of our brothers?” Allura lowered her blaster and put out her hand. Kuro took it and shook it firmly.

  
  


“Yes, I believe we can get along for the sake of our families.” For the first time in a long time Kuro gave a genuine smile. To his surprise, Allura smiled back with an equally bright grin.

  
  
“Then let's get to work.”


	10. Chapter 10

Did I stutter? I said run!” Keith yanked the Prince again towards the door.

  


“So this isn’t some trick or crazy dream? You’re really here to rescue me?” The hope in Lance's expression was enough to kill Keith on the spot if he wasn’t so serious about saving the prince.

  


“Yes,” Keith could feel his face heat ever so slightly. He caught himself before he broke into a full out blush and turned his face away from Lance. “But we need to get going before Lotor wakes up.”

  


Keith quietly opened the door and Lance followed him. The two of them made it halfway down the first corridor before Keith caught sight of centuries. Faster than you could say quiznack, Keith had the Altean Prince pinned against on of the walls in a darkened corner.

  


“What’s the big deal!? I know I’m hot but aren’t we trying to escape!?” Lance’s tone had a hint of hostility as well as playfulness which threw Keith off a little but he still kept his composure.

  


“I just saved us from being spotted. Now if you want to get yourself recaptured and handed back over to Lotor that’s fine by me.” It really wasn’t fine with him. Keith sorta just let his mouth run which was utterly foolish on his part.

  


“Some kind of saviour you are.” Lance pushed Keith off of him and crossed his arms. “If this was a rescue then show me the way to freedom.”

  


“At least I’m trying to fix something I’ve done wrong! You’re a Prince. You’ve probably been served your whole life and wanted nothing because whatever you want you get. That’s just the type of person you are!” Keith wanted to slap himself for sounding so much like his brother.

  


“You don’t know me. Just because I’m a Prince doesn’t mean that I don’t work! It doesn’t mean that I get whatever I want and it sure doesn’t mean that my life is perfect! You know what, I hate guys like you.” The word hate was like a bullet to Keith’s chest. He really screwed himself up by making the Prince, his crush, hate him.

  


“I’m just trying to help you!” Keith argued.

  


“Trying to help me while tearing down my self-esteem is not something I’ll be grateful for.” Small tears welled up in Lance's eyes and Keith instantly regretted all the stupid things he said.

  


“Let’s just go.” The two kept walking with Keith leading the way to the hangar.

 

  


* * *

 

 

“Where should we look first?” Kuro asked.

  


“How should I know!? You’re the galran one. I’m the Altean one.” Allura scanned the perimeter for any dangers before proceeding.

  


“Yeah, we’ve established that, but just because I’m galran doesn't mean that I know every layout of every cruiser in the empire. My knowledge is pretty limited to the three k’s.”

  


“The three k’s? Care to explain it to me?” Allura questioned.

  


“Killing, kidnapping, and kooking.” Kuro had a proud look on his face.

  


“Cooking is spelled with a c you moron. Also how did you learn how to cook? You know what I probably don’t want to know.” Allura rubbed her forehead to ease the pain of a headache induced by Kuro.

  


“I know that, but the three k’s sound better than the two k’s and one c.” Kuro got a small slap to the cheek from Allura.

  


“In all seriousness we need to be alert and fully aware of our surroundings. You never know, the galra could be watching us as we speak.”

  


“If they knew you where you were you wouldn’t be here.” Allura rolled her eyes.

  


“Please let’s just go look for them.” The two of them quietly wandered the halls of the ship looking for their siblings.

  


* * *

 

  


Lotor groaned and shifted under the covers. He reached over to touch Lance but felt nothing but blankets and bedding. Lotor opened his eyes to see that Lance was not in bed or in the room.

  


“Lance? Where did you go?” He checked the bathroom, but the Altean Prince wasn’t in there either. Lance had escaped right under his nose and that filled Lotor with a flaming anger.

  
  
“Damn it, Lance!” Lotor grabbed his sword and headed out the door in the direction of the hangars. “I won’t let you escape.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was a sloppy chapter. Me being the idiot I am, decided let's take driver's ed, the PSAT test, and work on five different fics at the same time while trying to make a boomerang! I may just be a big baby about the whole thing but eh I do what I want.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey.... I know it's been a while and a lot has changed with Voltron since the last time I updated. I will be finishing this Can fix but it will only have three or four more chapters. Is that alright with all y'all? Anyway enjoy...

The alarms sounded and the purple lighted accents turned red, warning of an emergency. Keith grabbed Lance by the wrist and ran towards the hanger like they were being chased by the hounds of hell.

  
  


“What’s the big deal!? You’re going to yank my dang wrist off!” Lance yelled.

  
  


“Excuse meee! I’m just trying to get us out of here!” Keith forcefully tugged on Lance again.

  
  


“Please just give me a second to catch my breath.” The Prince asked with a bit of harsh heaving mixed with his heavy panting.

  
  


“We don’t have time to catch our breaths! If Lotor catches us we won’t need to breath because we’ll be dead!” Being persistent, Keith urged the Prince on until he tripped and slightly twisted his ankle.

  
  


“Keith! Wait!” Keith reluctantly stopped and helped the injured Prince.

  
  


“You need to be more careful and watch where you’re stepping.” Lance gave a small side glance at the galran who, though he would deny it, also looked quite exhausted.

  
  


“We should take a quick break.” Lance urged.

  
  


“No.” Keith was stubborn in his ways. “We need to keep moving!”

  
  


Sweat coated Keith’s forehead as the pair pressed on until Keith gave in and they leaned against the wall for support. The two stood in silence for awhile until Lance spoke up.

  
  


“What made you do it?” Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance’s question.

  
  


“Made me do what?”

  
  


“What compelled you to go on a daring rescue mission to save the person you kidnapped?” Keith slid down to the ground followed by Lance.

  
  


“Well… i-it just didn’t feel right to leave you with Lotor. It left an unsettling feeling inside me.” Silence dominated the conversation and the two just sat there catching their breaths.

  
  


“We should go now.” Keith stood up and held his hand out to Lance. The Prince took Keith’s hand and heaved onto his own two feet.

  
  


“You can let go of my hand now.” Keith’s eyes wandered from Lance’s beautiful blue eyes to where he was still gripping the other’s elegant but strong hands. Thank God Keith had fur otherwise Lance would've seen a blush dance across the assassin's cheeks.

  
  


“Oh sorry.” He mumbled and pulled his hand away quickly. “We have to keep mov-”

  
  


“Keith and Lance-” Someone yelled after putting their hands on Keith’s shoulders, which startled the natural born killer, causing his instincts to take over and he flipped whoever was behind him over his head and sent them crashing to the cold metal floor. Keith realized his mistake when he recognized the pained groan of his brother.

  
  


“Kuro?”

  
  


“-sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g.” Kuro finished in a slur of words.

  
  


“Lance!?” The Prince immediately turned around when he heard Allura’s voice.

  
  


“Oh my gosh, Lance!” Allura embraced her brother with all her might and wouldn’t let go. “I thought I would never see you again! Are you hurt? Did Lotor hurt you? If Lotor hurt you I’m going to kill him!”

  
  


Lance wrenched himself free from his sister’s death hold.

  
  


“We can talk about Lotor at a later time. I only have a slight injury on my ankle, but I’ll be fine. We don’t have much time before Lotor figures out that I’m gone.” The others nodded in agreement. Kuro picked himself off the floor and his ears perked up in surprise.

  
  


“Do you guys hear that?” Keith strained his ears trying to hear what Kuro was talking about. When the soft sounds reached his ears he paled.

  
  


“It’s centuries.” The two resident galrans growled in unison.

  
  


“Sorry, Lance, but we can’t afford to rest any longer. Can you walk?” Keith keeled on the floor to check Lances ankle which was badly swollen.

  
  


“I’m fine.” The Prince assured.

  
  


“Are you sure?”

  
  


“Just take me to your escape ship already.” The small escape party set off as fast as they could manage towards the hanger.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Send in century squadrons nine, ten, and eleven!” Lotor barked at one of the many underlings employed on the central command center.

  
  


“But Prince Lotor… those squadrons manage the hangers. We can’t leave them unprotected.”

  
  


“I DON’T CARE! I’ll lead them there myself if needed!” Lotor’s blade was directed towards the shaky galran soldier.

  
  


“Yes, S-sir! I’ll have them meet you by hanger eight!” The soldier stuttered.

  
  


“Good.” Lotor lowered his weapon and kept walking. Another soldier soon appeared and blocked his path towards the hangers.

  
  


“Prince Lotor, I don’t wish to interrupt you, but Emperor Zarkon requires your presence.” Lotor’s grip on the sword tightened.

  
  


“Tell my father that his problems are irrelevant to me right now! I have more important things to deal with! Now get out of my way before I sever your head from your shoulders!” The soldier didn’t move.

  
  


“But-”

  
  


“Did you mis hear me? I SAID GO!” Lotor’s command came out as more of a primal growl than an intelligible sentence, but the soldier got the message and hightailed it out of the way of the fuming prince.

  
  


A raging fire burned in Lotor’s mind as he ran down halls to make it to hanger eight. He couldn’t let Lance escape him. He wouldn't allow it. Suddenly, Lotor stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing a small group of four consisting of two galran assassins, Princess Allura, and Lance. 

  
  
He recognized the shorter galran as one of the assassins he hired earlier. The assassin was too close to Lance for Lotor’s liking. The galran was saying something to Lance which invoked a blush from the Altaen. Lotor’s blood boiled and his brows creased sharply displaying extreme anger. His muscles responded before his mind could reason and Lotor sent his sword flying through the air with all his might as if it was a spear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize again for the long wait. K-pop sort of grabbed my hand and dragged me into a world of beautiful Korean men that I cannot escape. Anyway to those of you still reading my fic, thank you so much! You guys are so nice to me and very patient!


End file.
